Contact centers and companies have an interest in acquiring as much context as possible about the individuals calling the contact center. The caller context can aid in call routing, issue resolution, on-call marketing, and beyond. One valuable source of caller context is social media because a caller's social media activity and profiles provide insights into the caller's persona (e.g., name, age, gender, education, interests, hobbies, etc.) as well as the caller's potential value to the business. For example, a caller who posts about their experiences with flights on various airlines on social media reveals a lot about their travel frequency, destinations, and preferences, thus providing valuable insights to an airline. The value of this information is particularly high if this caller is not yet known to the called business.